


LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME

by BloodyCute



Series: BNHA but it has a ghoul [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Again, Angst, Blood, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Ghoul Reader (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghouls, Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Series, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCute/pseuds/BloodyCute
Summary: (Ghoul! Reader x Shouto Todoroki)Todoroki encourages you to not give up, albeit in a weird way. Maybe you can encourage him to open up a little more.This is part of a series. To see the first few chapters, please read SCRAMBLED.
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Series: BNHA but it has a ghoul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850491
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. now everything is new

**Author's Note:**

> i realised that i never introduced todoroki in the prologue and i am so sorry for that dhshda  
> i planned to have him be the first person you meet in the classroom, but i chose momo instead

Todoroki wasn't too sure why he decided to follow you, but he guessed that anything was better than going home again to where _he_ was. Then again, that only half explained his actions. Going into UA, he had no plans to make any friends and he was sticking to that, but it would bothersome if the teachers had to focus on a leaving student rather than teach the class. 

You looked over at him with a confused expression. This wasn't someone you had spoken to today, but he did look familiar. "Um...Todoroki, isn't it?" you asked. You wiped your cheeks quickly as you could. "Do you need something?" He looked away from you, staring at his feet, thinking about what to say. He really should have thought this through. He was silent for quite some time before speaking again. 

"You have a powerful quirk." he said. You blushed a small bit before looking down at your own feet. 

"Maybe but-"

"I'm not finished." Todoroki said over you, causing you to immediately zip your lips. "Your quirk is powerful, but it could do with some work. Naturally, that's why we're you're all at U.A. But it's powerful enough that I want to challenge you." He stood up from the swing and picked up his bag, his back turned to you. "I don't care if you leave the school or not, but at least wait until the sports festival. I will fight you there, (L/N), and I will defeat you. That is a promise." That was all he said before he started walking away, leaving you gobsmacked on the swing. 

The feeling inside you was strange. The speech he gave had an air of superiority, just like Bakugo's, but it inspired you. He wanted you to keep going, keep training so you were worthy enough to fight him. Well, that's how you saw it anyway. Why else would he come and comfort you, even if it was in a very strange way. Was this how people usually comforted others? It definitely how Hitomi would comfort you. Maybe it was different because you were strangers. Regardless, you stood up with a new sense of vigor. You now had a goal, one to keep you going at least for a while. 

Defeat Shouto Todoroki. 

  
The next few weeks pass quickly. You did your best to train your quirk, both at home and at school. It was helpful to have a smart friend like Yaomomo, who was able to identify any flaws that you had and helped you to work on them, along with Jirou. You slowly became more comfortable using your quirk, but the nagging feeling that you would hurt someone never truly went away. 

During this time, you also continued to build your relationships with your classmates. You were enjoying your time with them and had warmed up to most of them. There wasn't a day that passed where you didn't fangirl over the way someone used their quirk or gush at the way someone would react to a situation. "People are so cool!" you would say before someone would get embarrassed or laugh at your words. Throughout this, you kept an eye on Todoroki. You couldn't help but notice how he would spend his time alone, never making an effort to speak to anyone if he didn't need to. Sometimes you tried to get him involved in conversations, but he would simply ignore you or walk away. It always made you a bit sad, but you tried telling yourself that it was because he was really focusing all of his time on training. What you didn't know was that Todoroki was watching you too, glad to see that you were making process and slowly becoming stronger. Part of him was happy to see your progress, but he tried to ignore that.

When the news that you were going to USJ, a training facility, you were thrilled. This would be a good way for you to work in a larger group and work on your teamwork skills. You were definately excited for the event, and so was everyone else by the looks of it. On the bus ride there, everyone was excitedly talking about the trip before the topic of quirks came up. This was a conversation that you decided to stay out of, deciding to talk to Ochaco instead. 

When you finally arrived, the hype from the bus continued, everyone eager to get started. But none of you could have predicted that villains would attack. At first, you thought that they were hired actors or teachers that would act as obstacles. You didn't have to wait long for it be revealed that they were real villains. You were all instructed to stay with Thirteen, one of the pro heroes who would be taking part in the session, so she could safely evacuate everyone, but a man with purple mist for a body swiftly appears before you all, introducing himself as Kurogiri before swiftly engulfing you all with his mist. 

You felt a harsh wind surround you before you were suddenly falling onto rock. You heard a few more bumps near you and you quickly jumped to your feet, ignoring your aching elbows and knees for the moment. They would regenerate shortly. For now, you had to focus on the task at hand. You quickly scanned your surroundings and your eyes landed on a familiar figure. 

"Todoroki?! Are you okay?" you asked, quickly moving over to him. He was slowly sitting up, blinking a few times before making eye contact with you and giving you a nod. 

"I'm fine." he replied plainly. You both didn't get much time to converse before a few portals opened up around you both, surrounding you. Stepping out was a handful of villains, all looking ready to hurt you both. You didn't even get time to count them all before ice quickly shot out of Todoroki's foot, holding the villains in place as it held down their feet and wrapped around their bodies. You could only watch in awe as they all started to let out groans of pain and confusion. 

"Todoroki, that was so cool! Your reflexes are so quick!" You told him, your eyes sparkling in amazement. You glanced at you once before looking away again. 

"Thanks." He replied before looking up at the villains."These villains were nothing. It looks like they were only small time thugs rather than actual villains." he muttered before starting to walk forward, you walking with him since you decided that it would be best if you both stayed close together. He seemed to be thinking to himself as he walked. You stopped when you heard footsteps quickly moving towards you both and you unleashed your kagune, turning around to shield an attack from a thug that ran up behind you. He stared at you in confusion before you grabbed his neck and pushed him to the ground, straddling him and pointing one of your tentacles to him menacingly. You opened your mouth to speak to Todoroki before you heard a battle cry behind you. You used the rest of your kagune to wack the remaining villain away from you both, hearing him clatter into a wall. It didn't seem like he would be conscious after that. You looked over to Todoroki and beamed at him. "Did you see that? I've been training, just like you told me!"

He nodded, not revealing if he was impressed or not. "Good."

"Your speech inspired me, you know." You told him, a smile on your features and your words full of nothing but honesty. "So, thank you. I'm...really looking forward to our fight." He looked away for a second. You swore you saw a tint of red on his cheeks, but you could have easily been wrong. Hearing a small groan beneath you, you snapped back to the situation at hand. You heard Todoroki walk up beside you and kneel down to the thug. He placed his cold hand on front of the thugs face and watched as ice slowly started creeping on his face. 

"At this rate, I could freeze your whole body and your cells would start to die. Or my friend here could stab you right here in the abdomen. I'm sure there wouldn't be much of you left after if she did." he said casually. "We really want to be heroes, so we want to avoid doing anything like that. So, why are you here? What makes you think that you can take down All Might?" It didn't take much after that statement to get the villain to spill everything he knew, which wasn't all that much. 

"Todoroki, look!" You yelled, pointing to the middle of the training grounds. You could see Aizawa being held by a group of strong looking villains and Tsuyu, Midoriya and Mineta being attacked. "We need to get to them!" He nodded and froze the thugs arms to the ground. You quickly stood up and was about to start moving before you were picked up bridal style by Todoroki. You let out a small yelp in surprise. 

"Hold on." he said before creating a ice slide down near the scene. He quickly started moving down it while you tightly held onto him. 

"So, you consider me to be your friend?" you asked with a small smile. He stayed silent. "That's good, I consider you to be my friend too!" He was unable to hide his small blush this time, causing you to smile brightly at the small bit of emotion you managed to get from the stoic boy. 


	2. and all i've learned has overturned

Saying that Hitomi was thankful for you to be back in one piece after the attack on USJ was an understatement. It was only natural that the public would quickly find out about the attack and what happened. You were just thankful that no one had died, and it seemed like your maid thought the same. "I'm okay, Hitomi!" You giggled, softly stroking the hair of the older woman. She was hysterically sobbing into your side and tightly hugging you. She had been ever since you had walked through the door, but you weren't complaining. Physical affection was always welcome. "Really! You don't have to cry!"

"I-I'm just s-so glad you're back, miss! I was so worried! I'm just so glad you're baaaack!" She yelled before crying even more. You simply smiled wider with a small chuckle before hugging her a bit more tightly, continuously reassuring her that you were fine. You were glad that you had someone to worry for you. It made you feel wanted. You were so happy to have Hitomi to look after you. 

  
The weeks passed quickly leading up to the festival. You continued to train and you continued to build bonds with your classmates, Todoroki included. You had felt like it had improved after the USJ attack, which you wasn't too sure you wanted to say out loud. When you asked him to hang out, he now stared blankly at you for a few seconds, as if he was contemplating it, before shaking his head no. At least you were getting a response rather than being completely ignored. Progress! You were proud of yourself. 

It was just over a week until the festival and classes had just ended. Usually, you went straight to the training room to practise for the festival after classes, but you were held back a while by Midnight, who wanted to go after some work with you. You were happy that you got the chance with her, you were starting to forget about your work other than physical training. You weren't a bad student, but you weren't one of the smartest either. Maybe you could be either with enough, or lack of, practise. After the festival, you swore to yourself that you were going to focus more on your studies! You could only pray that Hitomi was knowledgeable on the matter. You would feel bad if you asked Momo or Jirou for help. Luckily for you, the conversation with Midnight didn't take too long and you were swiftly able to get to the training room. 

After changing, you walked into the training room, humming to yourself. You got quiet when you heard the sounds of muffled punching. That was weird, no one else was usually in the training room at this time. Walking inside, you saw Todoroki, wearing sweats and a white tank top instead of the school uniform you usually saw him in. "Oh, Todoroki, hello!" You greeted him with a smile, nonetheless. It wouldn't be so bad to train with someone today. He looked over at you and nodded before going back to what he was doing. You spent a few minutes doing stretches before you started to train yourself. After a while, you spoke to Todoroki again. "Want to spar, Todoroki?" 

"You could learn how I fought if we sparred now." he swiftly replied, not stopping his actions. You frowned a small bit before smiling again, accepting his answer. You continued with your own training. After a few minutes, you heard Todoroki stop and walk over to a water bottle at the side. He watched you as he took a few gulps, making you feel a bit self consious. You heard footsteps coming closer to you and you stopped, looking up at him in confusion when he was standing next to you. 

"Is something wrong?" you asked. He grabbed your hand and your face turned red. "H-Hm?"

"You're doing it wrong." he said. 

"W-What?"

"Punching." He started to softly move your fingers around before closing them into a fist. "Like that."

"...Soft." 

"What?"

"Your fingers are soft. It's nice." He looked away from you for a few seconds before going behind the punching bag you were working on. He held it and prepared for you to hit it. You did so a few times and smiled brightly, content with the new change and mentally writing it down to remember for later. "This is much better, thanks!" He nodded and, instead of going away, he continued to hold the punching bag for you. You didn't complain, continuing to punch it a few times before you spoke to him once again. "Why are you here, Todoroki? Wouldn't the training rooms you have at your home be better than the ones here? Your father is a pro-hero after all. I can only imagine how much money you have." 

His expression turned sour at your words. "I don't have to answer that." he replied harshly. You whimpered a bit at his harsh response but you tried to brush it off. It seemed like a sensitive topic. 

"Do you not like going home? Don't worry, I'm not a fan of staying home either. I've been stuck inside for so long that I try to stay out as long as I can. Ever since I was four, I've been stuck inside. I couldn't even go out for a few minutes! Can you believe that?! I'm just glad to have a nice back garden, I guess. It entertained me a lot when I was younger, and it's big enough to train in!" you told him, a small chuckle escaping your lips. His expression was blank, as usual, but he looked like he was thinking. 

"...Why?" he asked after a few minutes. "Why were you inside for so long?" 

You stopped your actions and looked down on the ground, a sad smile on your features. Right, you had mentioned that, didn't you? "There...was an accident when I was young, just before I was locked inside. I..." You bit your thumb and looked off to the side, looking out the window. You hadn't told anyone about the accident before, but it would have to happen eventually, right? Granted, it was a bit strange that the person you were choosing to tell first was your rival rather than one of your friends, but it just felt right. "...I bit someone. Everyone was so scared. They kept yelling at me, saying such terrible things. On top of that, my parents went missing the same day. It's just been my maid and I ever since... That's why I joined the school. I thought..." You swallowed your tears and looked up at Todoroki. He was now in front of you, having moved from behind the punching bag and listening to your words intently. You placed your fingers on the side of your mouth and lifted them, making your smile look wider. "I thought that if I was a hero, people wouldn't be scared of me anymore. I could be happy, helping people." 

You took a deep breath before smiling brightly at him. You felt like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders. It felt good to tell someone about what happened. You could just hope that he wouldn't freak out. Then again, Todoroki didn't seem like the sort to freak out over that... Hopefully. "Whew, that was nice! It was good to get that off my-...Hm?"

You blushed darkly when you felt a hand on your head, softly stroking it. It was...very comforting. You bit your thumb again, trying not to cry. It was strange, how emotional you were getting over a small action. You looked up at Todoroki, who almost seemed to be in a trance before he quickly snapped back to reality. He stared at his hand and your face in shock and embarrassment before quickly leaving the room, vanishing before you could stay anything to him. 

"...Todoroki?"

You wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, sorry if it's ooc, my dumb juice had extra bad writing in it today


	3. i beg of you

After your encounter, Todoroki went back to avoiding you completely. In fact, you felt like it was even worse than before. Now he wouldn't even hold eye contact with you. It saddened you slightly, but you were still determined to befriend him, especially after what you told him. But he seemed to get further and further away from you with each passing day. You hoped you could change that at the festival. You hoped to show him how much you had improved since the start of the year. Did you think you were going to defeat him? No really, it was no secret that he was much better than you at combat. Despite this, were you going to try your hardest to defeat him? Of course!

The festival arrived sooner than you expected, but you were nothing but nervous. Similarly to your first day, you woke up early but instead of dashing out of the door, you spend a lot of your time trying to hype yourself up in the mirror, Hitomi and yourself reassuring you that everything would be fine. "They'll love you, miss! You're going to do great!" she told you while rubbing your shoulders. "I'll be watching you from here and cheering you on! No matter what!" You smiled softly at her reassurance and nodded. 

"Thank you, Hitomi." you said before standing up and rolling back your shoulders. You looked yourself over in the mirror and smiled at your reflection. "Time to get ready!"

  
You both to Jirou and Yaomomo as you all anxiously waited for your turn to go onstage. You had managed to get a glimpse of the stadium and there were many seats all around, ones you imagined would be completely filled when you walked out there. All three of you were complimenting each other in order to boost morale when the chatter suddenly came to a halt by Iida walking into the room, announcing that it was about to begin. You were all about to leave when Todoroki started speaking to Midoriya. It was the only other sound in the room as you all silently watched the exchange. 

"Looking at things objectively, I'm stronger than you. But you have All Might watching you." You all saw Midoriya flinch at his words. However, this didn't faze Todoroki in the slightest as he continued to speak. "I don't really care about that, but I wanted to tell you," His usual stoic stare hardened as he looked the green bean straight in the eyes. "I will defeat you." 

The tension in the room started to thicken. You could hear a few people mutter to themselves about a fight, causing you to quickly stand. It looks like Kirishima had the same thought as he also quickly walked over to the duo. "Hey, hey, hey, why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?" he asked. 

You nodded in agreement to his words. You placed your hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "We're about to start. This isn't the best ti-" Before you could finish your sentence, you harshly grabbed your hand and shoved it off his arm. You looked at him in surprise as you held the hand he threw. 

"We're not here to play being friends." He said to everyone, but looking straight into your eyes. In his eyes, you could see your visibly upset expression on your features. "So why does it matter?" You could only stare at him as he walked out of the room. You looked down at your hand, which you were still gently cradling, the upset expression not leaving your features. 

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" You heard a voice ask. You looked up and saw Midoriya looking at you with a concerned expression. "You look like you're abut to cry." You quickly shook her head, smiling at him.

"I'm okay!" You quickly told him. You noticed that everyone else had left the room. How long had you been standing there? "Really...I'm okay..."

  
The festival was scary at first. Walking out onto the field was terrifying - the excited stares of the audience, the judgmental looks from the pro heroes who would be scouting out sidekicks, and the glares from the other students, they all crashed onto you at once, causing you to accidentally bite a little too hard into your thumb. 

Surprisingly enough, you breezed through obstacle course. However, when you did reach the finish line and found out that you had made it onto the next event, you nearly fell to your knees in surprise. 'Someone is watching over me today!' you thought to yourself. When the rules were finished being explained, you looked around, wanting to team up with at least one person who was familiar. You immediately thought about Yaomomo and Jirou but internally shrieked when they had both already found teams. 'Maybe the wrong kind of person is watching over me...' you thought glumly. While you were busy sulking, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around and saw Midoriya sheepishly smiling at you, Ochaco and Tokoyami standing behind him. 

"Ah, (Y/N), do you want to join our team?" he asked with his usual smile. You held his hands happily and could practically feel the sparkles of happiness around you. 

"Really, Midoriya? You'd let me join your team?" You asked with eyes full of hope. 

"Of course! But, I should probably remind you, we'll probably be targeted a lot..." he muttered. This didn't put you off though. If anything, it got you even more fired up. 

"I guess that means we need to work even harder to win!" you replied with a determined expression. They all seemed satisfied with your response and you all started talking about your positioning. Soon, you are all instructed to get into place and you all get positioned, with Tokoyami at the front, you on the right, Ochaco on the left, and Midoriya on top with the headband. 

The battle soon begins, and you all immediately feel the ground beneath you start to soften. You immediately unleashed your quirk, telling everyone to brace themselves and hold on tightly before pushing yourself off the ground, immediately bringing your kagune under Tokoyami and Ochaco after to bring them up onto the ground with you., and successfully getting away from the trap. You all managed to see a pair of familiar earphone jacks coming towards Midoriya, but it was quickly blocked by Dark Shadow. You all fall back onto the ground safely, Ochaco using her quirk to significantly soften your fall. "(Y/N), I didn't know you could do that!" Midoriya exclaimed. 

"Neither did I! I didn't think it would work." You replied with red cheeks and an embarrassed laugh. 

The battle continued with a few close calls, but nothing none of you could manage. You all worked well as a team and it clearly showed as you still had the ten million point headband. It soon came to a point when you countered Todoroki's team, which consisted of Todoroki, Kaminari, Iida and Yamomo. Any other time, you would smile and wave at them, but this probably wasn't the time for that. You heard Todoroki and Midoriya exchanging words, but you were more focused on his teammates, waiting for the opportunity to move if they made any sudden move. None of you failed to notice the multiple headbands around Todoroki's neck, but that didn't put you off. 

Iida started to move forward, pulling his team with him as he moved. However, you noticed that now all of the teams were heading your way. Everywhere you looked was another team. You all heard Kaminari yelled before yellow lighting bolts erupted from his body. Luckily for you all, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were quick to react, Dark Shadow using himself as a shield to protect you all. However, you knew it would be dangerous to protect itself to such an attack again. Soon you were backed into a corner, surrounded by Todoroki's ice and his team coming straight for you all. You had to resort to looking at the team from an angle, which prevented Todoroki from attacking. Meanwhile, you and Tokoyami both had your quirks out defensively. This strategy allowed you to stay backed in a corner for five minutes. However, Iida soon made a bold move and ran towards you all faster than any of you could have seen, and the headband was quickly snatched from Midoriya's head. 

"Get back here!" You heard Midoriya yell. 

"If we attack, we would be at a disadvantage. Wouldn't it be best if we went for other headbands while we still have time?" Tokoyami suggested, Dark Shadow fearfully nodding in agreement. But Midoriya was determined to get the headband back. Ochaco was apparently in agreement as she forced you all to run forward, spouting words of encouragement. This lit a new flame of determination in you all, leading Midoriya to use his quirk and a faint flash of orange and red to appear before you got a headband. However, you quickly noticed and pointed out that it was only 70 points. "They must have shuffled the bands..." You were all prepared to charge towards them again to get another band, but were quickly stopped by an announcement on the speaker. 

"TIME'S UP!" 

You all watched the leaderboard and Midoriya looked quite crestfallen until Tokoyami revealed that he managed to grab another band, causing your team to come fourth place and move onto the next event. You and Ochaco happily danced together, Tokoyami had a small happy smile, and Midoriya cried tears of joy that pushed him into the ground. 

  
Before the last event, it is lunch. Jirou congratulates you and Yamomo on your victory, although you can tell that she felt a bit disappointed that she didn't get into the next event. You both reassured her that she performed well and that there was always next year. As Yaomomo and Jirou sat down to eat, you told them that you would be eating in the waiting room. They questioned why and tried to convince you to sit with them, but you simply shook your head with a reassuring smile and told them "it was for the best that you don't see me while I eat". They reluctantly let you leave and you made your way to the waiting room. You sat down and got out the box Hitomi had made for you before clasping your hands together. 

"Please forgive me. Thank you for the meal." You muttered to the "food" before you opened it. The smell alone caused your kakugan to activate and your mouth to water. You started to eat your meal, a sad but content expression on your features. You felt some liquid on your lips as you ate and was about to lick it away when the door opened. You felt your heart sink down to your chest and you quickly looked up, your kakugan clashing with red and blue eyes. 

Oh no. 

The situation that Todoroki had caught you in was less than desirable for you - meat hovering near your mouth, red liquid on your lips and your usual soft eyes now black with lines of red. You couldn't describe the look that you saw on Todoroki's features at that moment. Worry? Disgust? 

Fear?

"Todo-" You didn't even get time to say his name before he was out the door again. You wiped your mouth and ran out the room, trying to catch up to him, at least to apologise for what he had to witness. 

But he was already gone. 


	4. dont go wasting your emotion

Your mood was visibly worse when lunch ended. Yaomomo watched you with concern, asking what was wrong, but you simply grinned at her and told her you were okay. However, that was only because you could't explain what was wrong. While you were dreadfully upset about the state you were in when Todoroki walked in on while you were eating your meal, there was another feeling of pain that easily was bigger than that one - a pain in your chest. You truly wanted to apologise to the boy for what he saw. You wanted to tell him that you would never hurt him. You wanted to hold him and beg him to at least forgive you. 

These feelings were unfamiliar to you, and only confused you. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Yaomomo tapped your shoulder and pointed to the large screen on the stage. 

**SHOUTO TODOROKI**   
**VS**   
**(Y/N) (L/N)**

Ah. 

Yes, you were supposed to fight Todoroki today. That was why you were here. That's why you had trained for so long. 

It was for him. 

However, part of you didn't want to fight him anymore, but you also knew that he wouldn't stand for that. 

You sat in the waiting room silently, drowning out the conversations around you. When Yaomomo's fight came on, you perked up, your eyes glued to the screen. After the fight, she looked so...defeated. She came into the waiting room, a crestfallen expression on her features. You did everything you could to cheer her up, but she kept muttering under her breath. Unfortunately for you, you couldn't make any of it out. Despite your smiles and your attempts to make her feel better, she continued to mutter to herself under her breath. 

It soon came the time when it was time for you to go on stage. However, for an reason that you couldn't explain, you tried to ignore it, which Momo quickly brought up. 

"(Y/N), you need to get to the stadium." she sternly told you. 

"B-But I need to make sure you're okay! I can't just leave you here when you're feeling like this! I-I'm sure they'll understand if-" You quickly tried to bring up excuses and reasons to stay just a few seconds longer, but you were cut off by Momo. 

"(Y/N), what's going on?" You gulped and sighed softly before explaining your situation - the time in the gym, how you felt when Todoroki pushed you away this morning, his face when he saw you eating, the strange feelings that were swirling around in your chest. Momo let out a small giggle and you tilted your head. "Ah, (Y/N), it seems like you have a crush on Todoroki." she told you. "You may even love him." You stared at her in confusion before looking down at your feet. 

"Is...this that feeling...?" you muttered before standing up abruptly with a grin, scaring Momo. "So cool! I need to explore this feeling more!" you said before running out of the room and towards the stadium. Momo watched you run out before she let out a small chuckle. At least she managed to cheer you up. 

  
When you arrived at the stadium, arena was just being fixed by Cementos from the last fight. Looks like you just made it. You walked onto the stage, looking around at the audience cheering for your arrival. Simply out of kindness, you were sure. When you looked forward, your eyes met Todoroki's. All the while your names were being annoucned, none of you dared to make eye contact. 

'The thumping in my chest... Is this what a crush is? I've thought was only something in books and shows.' You thought. A small smile on your features while Todoroki's face was blank, as per usual. 

"START!" You heard the speakers scream for your performance to begin. Silence filled the stadium for a few seconds before Todoroki made his move. Ice slowly starting running over the ground in an attempt to freeze you in your place, but you quickly unleashed your kagune and jumped up into the air. However, this seemed to be exactly what he wanted as he fired a few icicles at you, which you blocked with your kagune, feeling them pierce into it. You moved the tentacle in a quick forward motion towards him in an attempt to deflect them back, but he just managed to roll out of the way before they hit him. 

You landed back on the ground and tried to push forward to get closer to him, knowing that he did better in long range combat rather than short distance, but you felt ice wrap around the tips of your kagune, holding it to the ground. You looked back at it in confusion for a second, giving Todoroki the opportunity he needed to close the gap between you both. 

Your confusion only grew as he threw a punch at you, which you quickly blocked. You both knew that your movements were limited due to your kagune being held against the ground, but you repeatedly tried to pry yourself free whenever you had the chance. You tried throwing a few punches and kicks, but he blocked and dodged them all with ease. He managed to grab one of your feet when you went for another kick and tried to throw it over your head to make you fall, but you used your kagune and balance yourself and land on the other side of it. 

Luckily for you, the amount of twisting and turning allowed the ice around the tips of your rinkaku to break, now allowing you to move more freely. Your opponent knew this and tried to create space between you both again, but you don't allow him as you launch yourself close to him, falling onto him. You think you have the upper hand for a second but quickly mistaken when he managed to flip you over, forcing you onto your back. You tried to use your kagune to knock him away, but he uses his ice to hold it down, using much more than before. You try to kick him away from you, but he easily loops his arms under you legs, holding your knees against your chest. 

You stare up at him and try to contemplate your next move. As you look at him, he stares back, breathing heavily. The sun reflects off his hair, giving it a nice shine and his eyes are quickly scanning all over your face, trying to predict what you would do next. However you...

...Stick your hand out of bounds, still looking up at him with a soft smile.

He looks at your hand in surprise and immense confusion as it is announced that you went out of bounds therefore being disqualified. Todoroki quickly looks back to you, wanting to demand an explanation, but is stopped short when he sees your expression. You're happy, but you have tears quickly trickling down your cheeks. 

"Maybe Momo was right." he heard you mutter. He questioned what you meant but you only giggled at him, your smile growing wider and your tears moving quicker. 

'Maybe I am in love with Shouto Todoroki.' you thought blissfully to yourself. 


	5. lay all your love on me

After the festival, Todoroki started to open up more to people, now going out of his way to communicate with his classmates - particularly Midoriya, Ochaco and Iida, who he usually hung out with - and got along more with his classmates. That is, except for you. He continued to avoid you like he did before, pretending that he didn't hear you and walking away when you tried to talk to him. His actions hurt you, but they didn't stop your feelings for him growing more each day. You were scared that maybe you just were never meant to be friends with Todoroki, let alone date him, and you would have to move on. You found it upsetting that your first experience with love would end so easily but Momo and Jirou explained to you that it's unavoidable sometimes, but they still did their best to cheer you on. 

  
A few days after the festival, you were given the opportunity to pick where you were interning with a pro-hero. You weren't expecting any offers at all, especially the way you easily gave up in the fight against Todoroki. Your quirk wouldn't be any help either - it was naturally on the internet, and one google search would reveal what kind of quirk you had and what it did, especially if it used to belong to a pro hero. However, you were taken by surprise when you had received an offer by the pro hero, Hawks. It took you a few minutes to process, not believing that you would get an offer from the No.3 Pro Hero. You even asked Aizawa if there had been some kind of mistake, but he confirmed with 100% certainty that you had been offered a place to intern under Hawks. 

"(Y/N), did you also get an offer from Hawks?" you heard a voice ask. You turned around and saw Tokoyami talking to you. You nodded with a bright smile.

"You did too, right? Are you going to take it?" you asked before he mirrored your previous action. 

"It would be foolish not to. He is the number 3 pro hero after all. In addition to that, I admire him greatly. It would be an honour to work under him." You smiled brightly at his words. 

"I agree! We're going to do great!"

  
Working under Hawks was amazing. While you would constantly question why he would request you of all people to work under him, he always gave you the same answer. "Your quirk is cool. It's something I wanted to see it up close." he replied casually, his hands in his pockets. "Oh, and I know about the eating people thing. Don't sweat it. I trust you enough to know that you won't hurt anyone because of that." He placed his trust in you so easily that it was almost suspicious. Or maybe he trusted easily, which is a questionable trait to have as a pro hero. Regardless, you saw it better than him constantly being on edge in front of you. It helped you to relax and focus on training. 

During your training, you were made to focus more on attacking with your quirk, rather than tanking damage. Hawks also started to teach you how to use your kagune to push yourself up further and higher into the sky. You were genuinely valuing your time with the pro hero, learning lots of new things everyday and slowly becoming stronger. You could feel yourself improving and it was starting to bring your mood up. It was a good distraction for a while, but when you would see Endeavor with Todoroki on the news, talking about how they had managed to stop a villain, your heart would ache the slightest bit and your expression would dim for a second. 

  
You were with Hawks and Tokoyami when you got the message. You were helping evacuate citizens during a Nomu attack when you heard a familiar sound on your phone. You quickly took it out of your pocket and unlocked it, only seeing a location from Midoriya. You weren't too sure what it meant but it seemed important if he only had time to send it without explaining the context. You bit your thumb, torn between helping people to evacuate the area or to go to the location Midoriya sent you. Fortunately for you, Hawks made the decision for you. 

"Go, we have things under control here." he told you, from over your shoulder. "Stay safe, Striking." Hearing him use your hero name made you feel happy. You nodded and unleashed your kagune, using it to quickly move. 

It didn't take too long for you to arrive at the scene, quickly arriving at the same time as a man with red and white hair. You both stared at each other in surprise, about to ask what the other was doing here before being cut off by a third in the alleyway followed by loud rambling. You both seemed to understand what you had to do as you rushed into the alleyway together. 

When you walked in, you saw Midoriya and Iida on the ground, not moving but conscious, as well as a hero lying off to the side that you didn't recognize. Standing over them was a tall man brandishing a katana. He seemed to go to attack the two men on the ground before he was stopped by Todoroki sendin a wave of fire to him. While he was distracted by the fire, you shot yourself upwards and dropkicked him away from the two on the ground, getting into a fighting position. 

"Striking! Shouto!" You heard Midoriya yell in surprise. Both men were surprised to see you both there. Unfortunately, the man you kicked away was quick to get back on his feet and tried to get to you, but was kept back by Todoroki. 

"Striking, help them! I'll keep him back!" he ordered. You nodded and went to Midoriya, making sure he was okay. He warned you both that you couldn't let Stain ingest your blood and you nodded. You knew that you were a close combat hero, so you knew you would struggle to fight Stain. All you could do for the moment was hope Todoroki could keep him back long enough for you to check over the people on the ground. You could see small cuts on them, but they weren't too injured. It seems like Stain's tactic was to immobilize his opponents before taking them out. You heard a knife coming towards you and you blocked it with your kagune. You heard your name get yelled out as you hissed from the pain, but you quickly pulled the knife out and slid it across the ground to Todoroki, keeping it well away from Stain. 

You soon stood up and looked around, thinking about your next move. You wanted to help Todoroki, but was this really a battle that you could do alone? You considered trying to contact Hawks but was once again. 

"Striking! Watch out!" You saw a glimpse of a sword before most of your vision was cut off by someone embracing you. It was a strange mix of hot and cold, but it felt nice. It felt safe, and it smelled nice too. That is until it was suddenly taken over by a familiar smell filling your nostrils. The smell of blood. You heard Todoroki hiss in pain as the katana stabbed through his shoulder, causing blood to quickly cover your hero costume. 

"Shou...to..." you said softly, swallowing your saliva. You had never felt so...hungry before. The smell was intoxicating to you. You tried to cover your nose and mouth but it wasn't enough. You had only gotten a small whiff, but it was all your body needed to try and betray you. You didn't have enough time to worry as you heard a loud groan of pain from the man holding you as well as his grip on your tightening. "Shouto!" You screamed in panic. He fell to his knees and was about to attack again when he was punched away from you both by Midoriya, who could now move. You were hesitant to move closer to Todoroki, especially after seeing the large cut that was now on his back. 

"Striking! Is he okay?!" You heard Midoriya yell. You struggled to respond to him, the only thing your mind telling to you to do was eat. 

Eat Todoroki. 

You tried stepping back from him, panic and tears welling in your eyes before he slowly stood up himself. "I'm...fine..." he managed to say to Midoriya. The green haired male was soon next to you both, in a battle position. 

"Are you sure you're both okay to fight? His quirk isn't suited for going against multiple opponents, so we can do this if we work together! Are you both with me?"

Shouto nodded immediately, trying to ignore the pain in his body. You, on the other hand, were shaking like a leaf, but you were determined to finish this fight. Determined to save your friends and future heroes from this villain. Determined to get away from Todoroki before you could do something you would most definitely regret. You hesitantly nodded, getting into a battle stance. 

  
The fight was a success. After fighting for a while, Iida managed to stand back up and fight the hero with you all so you could defeat him. The pro heroes arrived at the scene soon after, taking Stain far away from you all and calling an ambulance. for you all. You were all taken care of quickly, Todoroki being taken care of a few hours longer than the rest of you because of the state of his injuries. You were all made to share a room, due to the amount of injuries from the Nomu attacks that occurred around the city.

You were soon alone with Todoroki in the hospital room, Iida and Midoriya gone away to talk to their families. You were both silent, you staring down at your lap with a saddened expression. 

"(Y/N)-"

"Why?" You cut him off from speaking by asking him a question. "Why did you protect me? You knew I would have been fine so why?!" You looked up at him, tears quickly leaving your eyes. He couldn't hide the surprised expression on his features. "Do you know how scary that was? W-What if something terrible happened?! What if you bled out?! Why did you smell so good?! What if..." You paled at the thought, pulling your knees to your chest. 

"W-What if I a-"

"(Y/N)." You heard that the voice was closer to you and you noticed a small sink in the bed you were sitting on. Tears continously ran down your cheeks and you felt a hand lift up your head, causing you to look him in the eyes. "I protected you because...I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew that you wouldn't eat me but if you did...I wouldn't mind that much."

"W-What?! Todoroki, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Shouto."

"...Huh?"

"Please, call me Shouto. Normally, not just when we're in our hero costumes. It's nice to hear you say it."

"W-What? B-But-"

"It's nice to hear the person you love say your name, right?"

You felt heat quickly rush to your face as he spoke. He took this opportunity to lightly push his lips against yours. They were soft and warm, they made you feel safe and happy, they were his. 

"Miss, are you- Oh!" The door quickly slammed open and Shouto slowly moved away from you, more stopping his kiss to look over at why the door opened rather than panic because someone had entered the room. 

"H-Hitomi! U-Um..." You panicked and thought about what to say to her before Shouto spoke instead. 

"My name is Shouto Todoroki, (Y/N)'s boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." he said casually. You looked at him in surprise, your mouth suddenly dry as Hitomi beamed. 

"Oh, is this the boy you were talking about, miss? Oh, I'm happy it worked out for you in the end! I'll, um, just wait out here for you two to finish...talking." she said quickly before excusing herself. You were still thinking about Shouto's words when he turned back to you. 

"You spoke about me?" He asked, but didn't get a response. 

"Boy...friend...?" You said softly and Shouto frowned. 

"Do you not want to be?" he asked softly before you quickly shook your head. 

"N-No, wait, t-that's not what I meant!" You said quickly before smiling brightly. "I want to! I would love to! I love you too, Shouto!" He smiled softly at your words and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. 

"So, what did you say about me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, one down and many more to go!
> 
> thank you for reading LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME, todoroki's route for the ghoul! reader series! i appreciate it a lot! 
> 
> updates are going to be a bit slower from now on due to personal reasons, but i'll try my best to be as consistent as possible! also, since we've finished this route, feel free to recommend who i should write for next!
> 
> thank you again for reading, and have a great day! <3


End file.
